Security Cameras
by Chikanpo
Summary: It's basically about Kairi's father walking into the kitchen and finding something 'interesting' with Sora and Kairi xD Good thing he has security cameras to see what really happened -Evil Grin- Sokai, Oneshot. Please R&R!


_**Hi peeps! I got another oneshot up xD Sokai this time :) Yays. I have another idea for another oneshot, and I'm working on a short story. The summaries and info are on my profile cause I'm to lazy to copy and paste them here. Plus if might annoy some people xD Anyway, this idea just randomly floated into my head around midnight a few days ago, so I wrote it while I was half asleep, and I typed it on my iPod, which was tricky. Anyway, hope you enjoy!**_

_**DISCLAIMER: What was this thing called again? Oh, right. DIS-claimer.**_

Kairi's father walked into the house. He found it strangely quiet because his adopted daughter was supposed to be home.

"Kairi!" he called. He got a little worried when there was no answer. He quickly went to the closet and put away his coat and shoes. Once he was done with that, he decided to go to the kitchen for a snack. When he got there, he stopped in surprise at what he saw.

There was his precious little girl, in a lip-lock with that guy she always goes to that one island with! He almost fell over in shock. An overwhelming feeling of protectiveness grew inside him for the girl he'd come to love as his own daughter.

"You. Lips off of her. NOW!" He all but shouted at Sora. The two sprung apart quickly, blushes evident on their faces.

"I, uh. We, um. Er," Kairi stuttered, trying to think of something to say. Her blush got deeper when she realized that her father had just seen her and Sora's first kiss. Sora just stood there, staring at his feet, cheeks bright red, slowly shuffling towards the door.

"Oh no you don't!" Kairi's father exclaimed, blocking Sora's only escape. "Now. I would appreciate it if you would tell me what's going on here," he said sternly. Sora just stood there silently, still staring at his huge shoes, while Kairi tried to think of something to get them out of this.

"Ummm. Errrr. Well..." She tried to start unsuccessfully. "It just, sorta. Happened." She gave her father a sheepish smile, hoping that was enough the get them off the hook. Fate wasn't so nice.

"You and me are gonna have a little talk, missy," her father told her. "And you, Sora. You can go for now so I can talk to my daughter. But you're not off the hook just yet. I'll be talking to you later." Sora gulped and nodded, giving Kairi a look that said, 'Good luck. Hope we get out of this alive.' Then left the room, and took off towards his house as fast as he could.

-~/Later That Night\~-

Kairi walked out of her father's room, pretty sure that they were off the hook, though there was one incy wincy little thing she didn't know.

-Kairi's Father-

'Time to see what really happened,' Kairi's father thought as he slipped the tape into the little player by his TV. 'I knew these security cameras would come in handy some day.' He smirked.

Oh yes, he had had security cameras installed just in case of robbery. And he knew that when he walked into the kitchen that time, they had been in full view of the camera he had over the sink.

He turned on the TV and started to fast forward through the tape. He was sitting there for a long time until he finally saw the semi-clear image of his daughter walk into the kitchen.

-The Tape-

Kairi walked into the kitchen, looking around until she spotted the cookies on the counter by the oven. She grabbed them and walked back out of the room. Kairi's father sighed and began to fast-forward again. After a few more minutes of fast-forwarding, he finally saw something that looked promising. Sora walked into the kitchen, arms full of textbooks and papers. Kairi followed close behind, carrying the same things.

The put their stuff down and sat down next to each other, and started doing what looked like math homework. After about two minutes of watching, Kairi's father began to fast-forward again, watching them help each other out with things they didn't understand. After what appeared to be about two hours, they both stretched, a proud look on their faces.

Kairi's father quickly hit play and began to watch it. He watched as they put their things into their backpacks and just began to talk. After lots of laughing and smiling, he began to notice they were slowly scooting closer to each other; he almost thought it was cute, but then remembered that it was his precious little girl and put on an annoyed expression.

Eventually, their chairs were so close, that on the semi-fuzzy screen, it almost looked like there was only one chair. After a while of poking on the shoulder and high-fives, he noticed something a little different. His little girl started acting a little shy and kept her head down, even when she talked. Sora put his hand on her shoulder, and it looked like he was asking if she was all right, or what's wrong, or something else along those lines.

Kairi looked up at him with a large grin on her face that said, 'Nope, nothing at all!' Sora smiled and leaned back in his chair, arms behind his head. After just laying there and talking for a bit, her father noticed that Kairi seemed nervous again, but Sora was lying back with his eyes closed, so he didn't notice this time.

She reached towards his arm and hesitated for a second, but toughed it out and poked his shoulder a couple times. Sora opened his left eye and tilted his head sideways to look at her. He started to speak what looked like, 'Yeah Kai-' but was cut off. By none other than Kairi pressing her lips to his.

His eyes grew huge and he seemed to panic for a moment, until he realized what was happening. Then, with a light blush on his cheeks, gave her a tight hug while kissing her back. Kairi put her arms around his neck and they both smiled, glad this was finally happening.

Kairi's father saw himself enter on the bottom of the screen and knew what was coming next. He saw his own mouth drop open and then shout at them, who then broke apart, blushing majorly. He almost felt bad for ruining such a great moment between the two. He now knew that he overreacted. Of course he knew Sora was a good guy, what he saw had just shocked him, so he wasn't thinking straight. Now that he thought of it, he was actually pretty happy for them.

-Not Watching Tape Anymore-

He went back to the kitchen, where Kairi just happened to be. She was just sitting on the same chair she had been sitting in when it happened, staring off into space with a smile on her face. She was probably daydreaming.

"Kairi?" her father whispered. She gave a little jerk, then looked towards him. "I just wanted to apologize, I overreacted. I'm actually pretty happy for you guys." He smiled. "You can go and tell Sora he's off the hook."

"Thank you so much!" Kairi exclaimed as she got up and gave him a bear hug. When she finally let go, she took off towards the door, barely getting her shoes on before she was outside. She ran as fast as she could towards Sora's house. She ran up the steps and banged on the door. As soon as Sora opened the door, she tackled him to the ground with a VERY strong hug.

"Good news!" She exclaimed, still on top of him. "We're off the hook!" She smiled brightly at him. As he smiled and hugged her back, they heard another voice just behind them. Riku walked up to see them in this strange position and asked one little question.

"Off the hook for what?"

_**Hope you liked it! And many thanks to my awesome beta Bubblewing-luvs-anime! You go Bubbles!**_

_**Please leave a review xD It would make my day.  
Chow for now brown cow!**_

_**~Chika**_


End file.
